


Harder (I wish I could keep you)

by Faraheim



Series: Discord mess [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: When Billy gets to the frat coming off his high he can't stop thinking about Steve.He can't believe he gets to have this.





	Harder (I wish I could keep you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no one here wants to fight me (like you do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251992) by [thecopperkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperkid/pseuds/thecopperkid). 



> I just wanna give my first child to thecopperkid. the other day I binged (this is like legit the tenth time i read it) 'so good at being trouble so bad at being in love' and fucking diedd at the last one and now I can't stop thinking about it so imma go off about Billy jerking off because i need that.  
> Anyway here's wonderwall (warning, nasty boi Billy)  
> (btw this was sitting on discord for a while is not like I'm reading this fic every day... or is it)
> 
> did I want to name this "the smell of you" yes a lot but I didn't so you are welcome

When Billy gets to the frat coming off his high he can't stop thinking about Steve.   
He can't believe he gets to have this. To have Steve Harrington coming on his cock weekly, how he owns his sweet ass. Billy wakes up hard because now his bed smells like Steve. And he texts Steve so much, feels like it's not enough.   
  
So he's on his bed about to drift off in the pillow while he has Stoney on repeat and Post sings  _ Got me itching like a habit _ and he  _ gets _ it. Because the pillow smells like Steve's hair and his hands  _ sting _ like there’s something missing. Like maybe he will finally sleep if he gets his hands on Steve's ass.    
He scratches his nose quick like it will make the smell of  _ him _ dissolve out of here but then a sensory memory comes over him and he remembers how hours ago he was in his car fingering Steve 'til the princess cried out as he came untouched. With Billy’s slick thick fingers driving inside until his hole clenched when the abuse finally was spot on and suddenly too much on his nerves.   
Remembers the sweaty mess Steve became and how his cock hung hard and lonely, weeping come. Billy took his time fingering him trying to find that sweet spot that made Steve see stars. Made him cry, needy and so at Billy’s mercy when he could be  _ anywhere _ .

Kissed Steve hard and ate the breath from his bruised lips when he couldn’t find the space to crowd him like he couldn't get more.   
  
His cock fills at the memory. Billy knows he didn't wash his fingers since driving back. So he smells his ring and middle fingers and almost moans at the heady smell. Meaty and dank and human. Like Steve's insides. His cock gives a jerk at the thought that his fingers smell like Steve too. Billy noses the fingers and with his other hand frees his cock from his soft sweatpants.   
  
He feels too hot and the thought of calling Steve to hear his voice saying  _ please Billy, please I'm gonna come _ . only for Billy. He fucks his hand harder and faster it's smooth even without lube since he's dripping precome, conditioning theory at its best. 

It feels so good. As if he’s ready, probably can come so quick  _ now  _ that the memory of where these fingers alone chased Steve's orgasm. That Steve looked into his eyes. Little tears in the corner of his big eyes saying  _ I can't, Billy I can't _ but he did because he's so  _ perfect _ . Billy grunts gets those silky soft fingers in his mouth trying to taste Steve on them. And knows how it feels to slide inside Steve's mouth. Warm and slick. Billy loves that Steve gets so worked up when Billy feeds his fingers as he stuffs him full with his cock.

  
A grunt escapes his mouth, he knows what it’s like to get his dick deep into Steve when he’s slick for him. What it’s like when Steve moans his name and  _ squeezes  _ and Billy just comes. His fingers make a wet sound when he gets them out of his mouth to play with the sensitive ridge of his cock. Slow he strips his dick until it stops throbbing. Ropes of come land on his shirt. And he wishes Steve was here. Sleepy and beautiful.

Post says  _ I never thought that It would hit this hard  _ but Billy is already falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this everyone, lmao. follow me on tumblr i'm matchstickwords there


End file.
